Evil in 3 Shades of revenge
by PrincessJupiter722
Summary: Squeal to cupid in 3 shades of blue. Fine and Shade are living peacefully ruling the Moon Kingdom together. But when an old enemy comes back for revenge the entire kingdom is in trouble. With Shade unconscious and almost at the brink of death, Fine kind napped on a foreign planet, the only people who can save them, are themselves...
1. Prolouge

3 Shades of Evil

Prologue

"Jackie we should totally go, it's probably a myth anyway so it'd just be a fun adventure!" Jackie's fried Lizzie exclaimed as they walked out of the giant castle.

"What if it's not? If he escapes then, we're automatically trapped in his cursed prison!"

"You worry too much; half the stuff from the Queen was probably just pranking us because were kids, now let's goo!"

So the two Adventurous girls followed the map that the queen gave them that led then to an old creepy dungeon. It was like a typical medieval dungeon, dark, mildew scents, everything but the knight in shining armor.

"Lizzie, I'm freakin out here" Jackie said in a shaky voice.

"Shut up, it's not that bad! Come on were so close to the dungeon."

Hesitantly Jackie walked with her friend. It felt like forever but eventually Lizzie's flashlight uncovered the Phantom Dungeon that the Queen had informed them about.

"AMAZING!" Lizzie squealed.

"OK we've seen it now let's goooo!" Jackie said desperately trying to pull her friend in the opposite direction."

"Open, open the cell" A raspy voice said through heavy breaths "Open the dungeon and I shall reward you handsomely"

"DON'T DO IT LIZZIE YOU NEVER LISTEN TO THE RASPY VOICE! THE RULE OF ALL SCARY MOVIES!"

"And in all scary movies the Blonde dose something stupid to get herself in trouble, soo why not go along with it, besides it's probably a joke from the Queen, she's always giving us a good scare." She replied.

Then Lizzie did the stupidest thing a person could do, opened the cell. Unknowingly she unleashed on of the craziest person in the kingdom, with a plan of revenge.

"Thank you, now for your reward, spending all of eternity in your beautiful dreams." He said. With a snap of his fingers a giant black hand grabbed a hold of the two and dragged them into the dungeon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They cried.

Back at the castle:

"Queen Bellezza, you've received a video chat request from the Minster in from the Moon Kingdom" The Queen's Servant said.

"Thank you, I'd like to answer it in peace."

When the servant left a holographic project game up with a man with a long black beard and deep brown eyes.

"Bellezza-sama, the deed has been done"

An evil grin slowly made its way on her ruby red lips. "Perfect.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Normal POV:

"MIYU-SAMA! MIYU-SAMA! WHERE ARE YOU MIYU-SAMA!" Everyone in the castle yelled desperately looking for the lost princess

"Did they find her?" The Moon King asked

"Does it sound like they found her?" The Queen replied "such a troublesome Princess"

The blue haired king sighed then said, "You know she reminds me a lot of you"

"How so? The fact that we're both adorable and athletic?"

"No how you both are good at causing trouble in the castle"

"Shade…" she pouted

"Gomen, Gomen, you know I love you Fine" he redeemed himself. He was about to give his queen a peck on the cheek, then a loud cry interrupted him.

"MIYU-SAMA! GET OFF THE ROOF!"

"They found her" they said

Fine's POV:

Get off the roof? I don't like the sound of that.

We ran(well I slowly jogged seeing how I was in a skin tight dress) to the front of the castle to see what our daughter got herself into.

When we got there it was a parents nightmare

Miyu's POV:

The wind in my hair, the twilight sky so close to my head, this is a dream come true!

Another flip, hand stand, jump, 360 in the air with a perfectly coordinated land. I never want this moment to end!

"MIYU GET DOWN THIS INSTANCE!" A loud and deep voice commanded.

"Shimata...Oto-sama caught me" I said under my breath "NAZE!? I HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!"

To prove my point I did another 360 and landed on the tip of the castles moon crescent with one hand.

"See everything's aye ok!" I said putting the ok sign up...with the hand I used to support myself...with out that hand on the crescent I'm gonna AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"THIS IS THE END THIS IS THE END THERES NO HOPE THIS IS THE END!"

Fine's POV:

"MIYU!" I cried

Shade and I were too far away to run and catch her all we could do I watch in horror. I buried my face in his chest so I wouldn't have to see it.

I held my breath waiting to hear the splat sound to conform the loss, however it never happened, I heard sighs of relief all around so slowly but surely I lifted my head up to see what happened.

Miyu's POV:

I was waiting for my death to come so I squeezed my eyes shut but for some reason it didn't come. Instead I heard a voice

"Oi, Miyu, open your eyes"

"Kami-sama(God) is that you?"

"Miyu you're not dead open your eyes"

I did as the voice commanded and I opened my eyes to see it was Oniisama. I guess he so happened to be walking close by and he was able to catch me

"Arigato Oniisama!"

"Don't thank me yet, you're in a whole lot of trouble right now"

"I thought so..."

In the distant I could see Oka-sama and Oto-sama running towards us,

"Arigato Shoku!" Oka-sama hugging him and then hugging me

"You did good kid" Oto-sama said

Oniisama who never took praise well brushed if off by saying "I just did what any normal person would do"

After they both checked to see if I was ok they immediately went into parent mode and scolded me.

There was a lot of shouting (which scared me because I hate getting yelled at, especially by Oto-sama)

"Miyu what gave you the idea to do that?!" Oka-sama exclaimed

"You did..." I said quietly

"Eh?"

"I said I was bored and you said 'go skateboarding' and I said all the places were closed because of the event and you said 'well go make your own place to skate, and get creative with it, maybe even on top of the castle, ahaha' so I did what you said"

Silence...

"Fine..." Oto-sama said narrowing his eyes at her

"I didn't think she'd take me seriously!"

Sighs of irritation came from oto-sama.

"Gomen!"

"King, Queen, I'd hate to interrupt but the Grand Moon Kingdom ball is tomorrow, you two need to come inside to help with the preparations," a deep voice said

The Minister, I never liked him...he's always so mean to oniisama and he always eats my snacks!

"Hai, arigato Minister" Oto-sama replied then beaconed the rest of us inside.

For the rest of the day my punishment was to stay in my room and sit in my Princess dress (I hate my princess dress so that's the worst thing you could do)

I was much more bored than before and I was hungry, that was until I heard knocking on my door.

"Haiii"

"Skateboarding on top of the castle huh? That's a new one" A sweet and lady like voice said as the door opened.

"Milky-neesan!"

She was technically my aunt but since Oto-sama was raising her since before Oniisama was born we grew up like sisters.

Milky was really pretty, she was tall, she had long pink hair, she had crystal blue eyes and pink lipstick. Everyone says she looks just like her mother. As usual she was wearing her yellow Princess dress, it was form fitting at the top and it had crescent moons as decoration, the sleeves were long and looked like Oka-sama's, only the bottom of her dress puffed out slightly, She truly was the ideal Princess!

Then there was me, my purple hair was simply in to big ponytails and my black dress was made like hers only smaller and she wore hers better.

"Oka-sama said I should do it!"

"It does sound like something Fine would do when she was younger but I don't know about now" she said

"She did" I pouted

"Oh Miyu you remind me so much of her!" She chuckled

I wanted to smile but I was still in a bad mood from my punishment

Milky must've sensed my distress so she decided to spend the rest of the day with me; she truly was an amazing Big sister!

"Ne Miyu, we should call Hikaru!"

At the mention of her name my face lit up, she was my best friend, we were born on the same day at the same time and we spent all our time together! Why didn't I call her sooner?

Oh yeah because my communication orb was taken away...

"Moon Kingdom to the Sunny Kingdom calling Princess Hikaru" Milky said into her crystal orb.

"Miyu-chan! Milky!" a voice exclamation, a girl with long green hair and sea green eyes appeared on the screen.

"Hikaru-sama! Keep your voice down!" high pitched squeaky voice whispered

"Hi Poomo!" I exclaimed "Hikaru-chan why do you have to keep your voice down?"

"Well…." Sweat drops appeared on her head as she started to explain "I'm kinda on punishment because I accidentally almost turned off the Blessing of the Sun"

"Ehhhh?!" Milly and I exclaimed

"I was bored and thought I'd go to the control room and play around but I didn't realize what all the buttons did and I pressed a pretty one that looked like oka-samas necklace but I guess it's the one that controls the blessing of the sun, ahaha nothing to worry about though!"

"Hikaru-sama could've killed us-depumo" Poomo cried

"You're not the only one who got in trouble today" I said then I explained to her what happened

"You too are just like Fine-sama and Rein-sama when they were little it's scary it's a good thing you live in two different kingdoms of who knows what you two would do-depumo" Poomo said

The two of us laughed at his remark

Though Hikaru-chan lives in the Sunny Kingdom we're still the best of friends!

"Hikaru! It's time for your lessons!" A calm voice said

"It's oka-sama! I gotta go Miyu-chan see you tomorrow!"

"Bye bye!"

"Come to think of it it's time for our lessons too Miyu"

Now why did she have to remind me she knows I hates going to lessons

"Hai…." I pouted

*Later that night*

Bellezza's POV:

"Welcome home Oniisama"

"Thank You Bellezza now we can get our revenge on Shade and I can get my Fine"

"Hai"

Fine's POV:

I can't sleep at all tonight! I just have a bad feeling about this day, I don't know why. Shade said since I'm the Moon Queen I'm linked to the Mother of the Moon so I guess she's trying to warn me about something. I wish she'd tell me what so I could go to sleep.

I looked over to see if Shade was awake but he was out like a light. I looked over to check the clock, 3am… wonderful.

Maybe a late night snack will help…I know it's not good to eat this late but it's an emergency!

I got out of bed a got a small snack, a chocolate cake, ice cream, cookies, and milk.

"Delicious" I exclaimed in the kitchen, I feel like a kid again! It's not the same without Rein telling me to hurry up before we got caught but it's still nice.

I finished up and walked back to my room, still not sleepy…

I walked over to the balcony and leaned on the railing, "Haha no Tsuki (mother of the moon) please tell what the heck are you trying to warn me about? What is going to happen?"

I stood there staring at the full moon desperately trying to get an answer.

Shade's POV:

I heard some mumbling that woke me out of my sleep. It was Fine. What was she doing up so early usually I have to drag her out of bed in the morning.

I saw her standing in the balcony with her short pink silk night gown. Even now she looks gorgeous… but she also looked troubled. I guess I should see what's going on.

Fine's POV:

"It's coming back, an enemy from the past" a voice softly said

'Haha no Tsuki is that you?' I thought

Before I could get an answer my focus was broken when I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Why are you up so early" Shade said softly in my ear

"It's just…I feel like somethings going to happen, something bad"

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling I have…I'm kind of scared…"

He came closer, held me tighter and said "Don't worry Fine, whatever happens I'll be sure to protect you, I promise"

I couldn't help but smile, I'm still worried, but he calmed me down just enough for me to feel sleepy again.

"Arigato Shade" I said with a yawn

"Sa let's get back to sleep we have a big day ahead of us"

We kissed then went to sleep.

Whatever's going to happen I'm sure we'll be just fine.


End file.
